


Bicycle

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bukakke, Come Shot, Facials, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson's a mess, his lips red and plump and he has a trail of saliva running down his chin; his cheeks are wet with tears and pink from the heat coursing through his body.-(Kinktober Day 21 - Bukakke)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> note: i did: that

Jackson's a mess, his lips red and plump and he has a trail of saliva running down his chin; his cheeks are wet with tears and pink from the heat coursing through his body.

His lips are busy sucking at BamBam's fingers eagerly, moaning around them as he closes his eyes and bobs his head on them like he would if he were sucking his dick instead. His right hand is wrapped around Yugyeom's dick and his left is clumsily stroking Mark's from where they're both on either side of him, beside BamBam who's behind him, pressed against his back with his legs caging Jackson in between them.

Jackson feels a hand on his cheek, fingers prodding at his lips and BamBam's fingers, rubbing in the spit coating them. He opens his eyes and looks up at Youngjae who's standing in front of him.

"Open your mouth." Youngjae's breathless command makes Jackson part his lips, BamBam's fingers pressing down on his tongue before he takes them out and uses that same hand to hold Jackson's jaw, grip firm as he holds his head in place. Jackson watches as Youngjae's fingers wrap around his own leaking dick, beginning to stroke himself lazily as he tilts his head back and releases a groan.

BamBam's grip on his jaw doesn't loosen even as he rubs his index finger against his plump lips, his other hand moving to Jackson's waist to pull him against his chest.

Jackson gasps when he feels another hand on him, fingers toying with his nipples and pinching them hard and pulling until he's pushing into the fingers to try and ease the pain. Mark's voice registers in his mind a few seconds later, a gasped whisper that makes him look at him.

Mark is no longer sitting next to him and neither is Yugyeom, they're both standing, moving until they're next to Youngjae. BamBam doesn't let go of his jaw for a few minutes, just holds him in place as he runs his finger over his lips or pushes it into his mouth and lets him suck on it for a few seconds before he's taking it back out.

Jackson groans loudly, his fingers curling into tight fists where they're resting on his thighs. His eyes closing subconsciously and he focusing on the noises around him; the wet glide of Youngjae Mark and Yugyeom stroking themselves and then when BamBam huffs out a moan and releases his jaw. The sounds of them groaning and moaning sound like heaven to him.

Yugyeom whines and Mark makes a little noise not far from being a whimper and Jackson can feel himself trembling in anticipation, waiting to see who's going to come first, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as he gasps and rubs at his own cock with his palm.

Fingers curl in his hair, tilt his head back and Jackson moans, his tongue coming out again to this time lick at the fingers that press between his lips. BamBam moves away from behind him and Jackson picks up the sound of him standing up, opens his eyes and sees him come stand beside Mark.

The four are standing in front of him now, slightly circling around him, and Jackson's eyes gain a hungry gleam as he looks from Yugyeom's cock to Youngjae's, Mark's and then to BamBam's.

He's heaving in gasps of air, eyes flicking up to look at them each as he opens his mouth and waits, his hand rubbing at his own dick still, hips pushing up to grind against his palm.

"So patient." Mark whispers and follows his words with a grunt, his lips parting and his head tilting back as his hips thrust into his hand.

Jackson makes a little noise of agreement, his own cock pulsing out a bead of precum into his hand.

"I'm close," Yugyeom gasps and Jackson turns to face him, looks up at him and encouragingly sticks out his tongue to wet his lips again, to tease. "You want it? Want my come?"

"Yes, so much." Jackson hasn't expected his voice to sound anything but wrecked, but he's still surprised at how ruined he sounds.

Yugyeom's hand speeds up its pace on his cock, stroking faster. He's moaning as he closes his eyes and bows his head, his hips thrusting into his own hand with every few strokes. Jackson's hand leaves his dick, settles on his thighs again and tilts his head up enough so that he can look at Yugyeom in the eyes directly.

When Yugyeom comes, his free hand shoots out to grab at Jackson's hair, holding his head in place as he comes on his face, his whole body shuddering through his orgasm as he roughly groans and clenches his eyes shut.

Before he knows it, Jackson's being turned away roughly from Yugyeom and toward Mark, the grip Yugyeom has on his hair loosening until its being replaced by gentle fingers holding him still as Mark whines and pushes his head back so he comes on his chest and on his neck, dick twitching in his grasp.

Jackson moans, the sound ringing in his own ears as he sucks on the fingers that press into his mouth again. He opens his eyes and looks at Youngjae while he hollows his cheeks and licks at the come on his fingers, tongue running over his index finger before they're being pulled out again.

BamBam curses in Thai, the word getting lost in more curses that are a mix of Korean and English, his lips falling open as he tilts Jackson's head towards him and smears the come on his face around. BamBam grips his jaw again, stepping closer to him until he's got his cock right by Jackson's cheek, the head grazing the corner of his mouth.

"You're a mess." Youngjae's voice brings Jackson's attention back to him, realizing that Mark and Yugyeom are no longer in front of him but slumped together on the couch, Mark's body lying limply over Yugyeom's. "So fucking dirty."

Jackson whines and licks his lip to chase the taste of come that had been on them before, eyes fluttering shut and gasp passing through his lips as he feels Youngjae's foot between his legs, pressing against his throbbing cock as he too steps forward beside BamBam.

Youngjae's fingers card tbough his hair softly, pushing the strands away from his forehead so he can see his eyes better. Jackson turns his head just the slightest bit until he can lick at the head of BamBam's cock, soaking up the moan he releases and whining when he pulls back so he can't reach him.

BamBam suddenly steps forward again, presses the head of his cock right against Jackson's open mouth as he comes, fingers tightening their grip on his dick as Jackson moans obscenely and swallows the first few spurts of fluid, letting the last of it spill out of his mouth and slide down his chin and down to join the mess on his throat.

Youngjae whines at the display, his hand on his hair tightening as he tips his head back and simultaneously presses his foot down, rubbing Jackson's dick with it and making him tremble, his hips pushing up into the touch as he lets the last of BamBam's come mixed with his spit spill out of his mouth.

Jackson sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and closes his eyes, teeth sinking into the tender flesh of his lip with another moan as he grinds up into Youngjae's foot whenever Youngjae presses it down.

"Come with me, Jackson." Youngjae moans and lets his grip on his hair go, pushing his index finger against where he's biting on his lip, making him release it with a little noise as he breathes in deeply.

"Close, so close." Jackson whimpers and Youngjae nods, his tongue wetting his lips and his hand beginning to speed up.

They come almost at the same time, Youngjae's come landing on his lips, his chin and on his cheeks. Jackson shuts his eyes as he trembles through his orgasm, thrusting his hips up to chase the feeling of Youngjae still using his foot to press down on his cock.

"Messy, messy boy." Youngjae croaks out weakly and his fingers play with the drying come on his forehead, smearing it into his skin and down to his cheeks, collecting some of it and pressing it to his lips to let him lick it off.

Jackson sniffles and that's when he realizes he's still teary eyed, though not crying anymore, he sniffles and sucks on the come covered digits enthusiastically.

"We should do a circle jerk next time." BamBam mumbles from where he's lying on the ground, legs crossed and arm behind his head. "Or you know, Jackson can suck us all off until we come and then Jaebum hyung can decide if little Jackson hyung gets to come at all or not."

Jackson responds with a moan, his eyes fluttering shut as he teasingly bites at Youngjae's fingers.

He'd love that.

 


End file.
